This invention relates to a music stand for a stringed instrument and more particularly, to a music stand particularly suitable to be detachably carried on a stringed instrument.
When a beginner practices on a stringed instrument, in most cases, he needs a music note. However, the conventional music stands for supporting music notes or books are adapted to be used in their erect position separate from the stringed instruments and in addition, the music stands generally have large sizes and can not be always erected suitably in any desired place. Furthermore, when the stringed instrument is played while the player is moving about and/or stands on a sloped floor, the conventional music stand can not be conveniently used.